


Just Another Boy

by autobotsrolloutx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Text Messages, first fanfic, highschool, idk yet, occasional groupchat, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotsrolloutx/pseuds/autobotsrolloutx
Summary: Josh is a senior in high school, and Tyler is a misunderstood Freshman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey um, i'm pretty awkward but comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> 

  It was Tyler's first day at school. You may be wondering, who even is Tyler? Well, Tyler Joseph, is a new freshman. Tyler, lives with his mom and his abusive stepdad. We'll get to that later. Tyler was loved by his mother and stepdad until he decided basketball wasn't for him, and he wanted to play music. This is when everything went downhill in his family.

Tyler's Point of View: Today when I woke up it was the same, the name calling from my stepdad and the normal, "Get outta' here" from my mom. When i finally finished the two mile walk to school I was completely lost. I had no clue where I had to go, Left or right? Thankfully, my new schedule also had the map of the school so I could kind of navigate my way through the day. My day was semi- okay until, fifth period. In fifth period, this kid came up to me and called me some things, and by the end I was completely fed up with the other ignorant freshman's. Everything about this is normal, name calling has been happening since fifth grade. But, what the people say isn't even creative, "Faggot" "Fairy" "Too gay to live" I mean it's kind of true but, no one will know, yet.

Josh's Point of View: I've been going to this school for my whole high school experience. Truthfully, I don't recommend this school for anybody, unless you're popular, in a social status, or are good at sports. So you pretty much have to be normal and fit in, whatever normal is. Wait, I'm Josh Dun and I play drums for a band called House of Heroes. I'm honestly, so glad that I finally get to leave, I'm most certainly not coming back to this hell hole. I'm definitely not "normal" because I'm figuring out who I am, and by this is I'm exploring different genders. 

**This whole chapter was just an introduction. If _anybody_ actually reads this, comment what you'd like to see in future chapters. Just fluff Please, not the _naughty stuff *wink wonk*_**


	2. Faulty life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well tyler finally talks to josh

Josh's Point of View: I saw this kid yesterday, I mean he looked astonishing. He was wearing a light blue sweater, black ripped skinny jeans, and some converse. Not only his looks make me want him, but his cute shyness. I know his name starts with T, Tom? Todd? T-Ty-Tyler! Yeah, his name is Tyler, and I know his last name is Joseph, his dad is the basketball coach. Tyler Joseph, but his last names going to mine soon, when he realizes my existence.  
Tyler's Point of View: Joshua Dun, he's pretty cool, but like, I can't like him, like that. I mean he cute and stuff, but, I have to be normal, like girls, and play basketball. That's how I was raised in the Joseph Household. Plus even if I was gay, I would be disowned by my mom and dad. The only people who would talk to me is Madison and Jay, when Madison lets him. Nobody will ever know about this note and everything. It's just a little crush on the drummer, Josh Dun.  
\-----------------------------------The Next Day at School---------------------------   
Tyler's Point of View: I walked though the hallway with the occasional "Hello's" and the high fives, but it felt different. I felt eyes on me, more than usual. Like everybody was staring, it was weird. I heard remarks and scoffs, but I had no clue whether or not they were about me. I felt anxious until I saw him, the crimson colored hair, and the backwards cap.He looked perfectly content in his big hoodie. I saw him looking at me and I just smiled, as a friend, or acquaintance, should. He immediate blushed, as if he was embarrassed and tried his best to start a conversation, I saw the struggle in his voice and eyes. "H..hey, Tyler. Um, I've seen you around and wanted to just say, hey. I'm sorry to bother you, I should leave you alone." He tried to get away but before he could get very far I grabbed his wrist and whispered a few words into his ear.


	3. Just a Few Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally know what Tyjo said to Jish  
> oh and josh is added to a group chat

Josh's Point of View: I didn't thing Tyler would ever want to talk to me, but here I am. I'm still super awkward around strangers, but, I'd like to think Tyler and I aren't strangers. He touched me, he grabbed my wrist and put his cheek so very close to mine. Tyler Joseph whispered those three words, "Follow me, now." **(not those three words hue hue)** I obviously complied with the boy and he led me out back. We sat down on the bleachers in front of the baseball field and Tyler Joseph, strong, religious, and known to be very straight opened up to about something, I never thought he would.

Tyler's Point of View: I needed to tell someone I knew I could trust about this secret. I've known this secret for a while now, but I knew if I told my religious friends they would tell my parents, and I'd have no where to go. So, I found someone I could trust, he's someone I don't really know, Josh Dun was this person, and he had all the qualifications. "Josh, can I ask you something?" I nervously asked. "Sure, you c-can ask me a-a-anything." "Okay are you somewhat, religious?" "Nope" "Okay, because I don't think I am either. I just don't believe what they do." Wow, I sound like an idiot. "We can hang out some time and really talk about this type of stuff, do you want to." "Sure Josh, that would be cool, it just can't be at my house." It can't be at my house because I'm always being verbally and physically abused. Another reason is if I go to Josh's' house, I'll get out of my five hundred basketball shots. "Sounds cool, Ty." "Can I see your phone?" He handed me his phone so I took advantage by putting in my Kik and phone number.

Josh's Point of View: Was Ty too far, what if he wants to end this friendship right here. How would I ever find another friend? Maybe I should just text him.

SkeletonTy: Hey Josh it's Ty

AlienJim: Cool, it's Josh

SkeletonTy: Who's Jim?

AlienJim: Oh just a nickname.

SkeletonTy: Can I add you to this, group chat?

AlienJim: Sure fren

SkeletonTy has changed their name to fren

fren: I like this name

AlienJim: Should I change mine?

fren: nope jim.


	4. What could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Josh debating whether or not he wants to stay in this chat, of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beebo: Brendon Urie  
> Wrong Way: Mikey Way  
> Gerald: Gerard Way  
> Wentz: Pete Wentz  
> AlienJim: Josh Dun  
> Tree Boy: Patrick Stump  
> Iqueero: Frank Iero   
> fren: Tyler Joseph  
> BrallonSupporter: Dallon Weekes

AlienJim has been added to the chat

Beebo: newbie

BrallonSupporter: Newbie

Tree Boy: Who is the new person?

Gerald: ^

Beebo: ^^

BrallonSupporter: ^^^

Iqueero: ^^^^

Wrong Way: ^^^^^

fren: Stop guys, it's my friend Josh

AlienJim: Heyy

Beebo: are u innocant?

Tree Boy: Innocent*

Beebo: shut up

Wentz: Good luck, josh.

AlienJim: Thanks?

Beebo: josh im thowin a party

AlienJim: Good for you?

Beebo: Like a party for u

AlienJim: What day? I can sneak out and stuff

Beebo: Saturday my house 8 pm. be there

AlienJim: Only if Tyjo is

fren: I will crash this party, and Tyjo?

AlienJim: Yeah like two letters from Ty ler and Jo seph. I don't know, I can get rid of the name if you would like.

fren: No, I dig it jish

AlienJim has changed his name to jish

Tree Boy: OTP

Gerald: OTP

iqueero: OTP

Beebo: OTP

Jish: What does "OTP" mean?

Gerald: SHIP

BrallonSupporter: It means "One True Pairing", we ship u guys

Jish: Who is "you guys"

Gerald: Tyler and you should date

Jish: I gotta go

Gerald: go onto a private chat I created with you

Jish: Okay

\--------------------Private chat between Gerald and Jish-------------------------------

Jish: Yes Gerald?

Gerald: It's Gerard, but do you like Tyler

jish: Why do you need to know?

Gerald: Don't tell him I told you, but he has this huge crush on you and has pretended to not know who you were. So, you wouldn't figue out he has a **huge** crush on you.

jish: dude, obviously I like him. I've liked him for a while now

Gerald: Ask him out to prom

jish: He's going with Jenna

Gerald: Give me two days, I'll change that.

jish: okay


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm the party brendon was throwing is now in session. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating if I should delete this whole fanfic, I don't know where to take it. I'll just see how far I can go before I totally mess it up oops.

Josh's Point of View: When I got added to that group chat, I felt honestly really welcome. I feel like "Beebo" is super calm and chill ( **you thought josh)** he's even throwing a party for me. I'm only going to possibly make a move with Tyler, I really like this kid. Tyler has texted me since then, and we've talked about so much, our mental demons, family again, and some about the new friends. Gerard texted me back and gave me a really great plan, that I refuse to use because its super cliché. Gerard wanted me to play "Welcome to the Black Parade" and ask Tyler if he would like to be a part of my parade. I kind of dismissed the idea immediately I think I'll just go with the flow.

Tyler's Point of View: Gosh, Josh is just so charming and overall adorable. I really want to ask him out at Brendon's party. I want to just wing it and maybe pull him into a hug and lead him outside into the moonlight, where I know his hair will just sparkle. I'll confess my true feelings for him, and maybe he'll confess his for me, if he has any. If he didn't I wouldn't doubt him, I mean I'm just an insecure, scrawny, squeaky, emotional kid. ( **oh and smol)** I just hope that none of my friends show Josh my Taco Bell son- oh shoot I only have thirty minutes till the party.

                                                                                               At the Party

* * *

 

fren: hey so uh meet me outside on the lawn

jish: okay :~)

fren: I need to confess something okay.

jish: I honestly do too :~\

* * *

 

Josh's Point of View: I think I'm going to puke, I'm standing on the lawn and I just see this pretty good looking dude walk out of the front doors, he has a floral kimono, black vans, a black tank top, and fluffy hair. Obviously, it's Tyler, wasn't that pretty obvious.

                                                                    Literally all commentary from here

"Hey Ty, What'sup? I have a question that I'm just going to blurt out okay?" Josh sounded super anxious. "Yeah, I have a super important question as well, but you can ask first." Tyler replied. "Okay s-so I've been wondering, I really l-l-like you, and I wanted to know if you wanted to d-d-d-d-date." Josh's voice cracking in the process. It was just a few moments until Tyler pulled Josh into a tight hug and they eventually fell to the floor. Tyler knew he couldn't just hug him so he whispered as calmly as he could, "I like you more though, this means we're official. God, I'm so happy, don't let my dad or teammates find out, they are all big homophobic butt cracks." "I promise"

* * *

Tyler's Point of View:  The whole rest of the party consisted of lots of drugs, and underage drinking, but you can't forget about the girls there, dresses were so short I could see their butts, which was kinda grody. Josh and I just hung out on the lawn for the rest of the night, cuddling and stuff being cute, then we just heard a large group of screams. After we just hear a splat noise and another scream. Josh and I being the detective's we were, we decided to investigate. It was a horrid sight but also pretty interesting, no it was just gross.

**sorry this is crappy, I'll try harder next time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the girl I'm dating is super pretty, bye now. (I think she read this oml byee)  
> I have super important school testing that's giving me anxiety. Welcome, to my life kms.


	6. The Cops are Here

Josh and I walked into the backyard and there he was, Brendon Urie. He was lying of the floor flat on his back, with a trail of blood seeping out of his nose. Before Josh and I knew it Brendon hopped up and yelled, "LETS DO THAT AGAIN" Everyone started yelling and screaming, until we heard and saw police sirens. Brendon jumped up and started yelling, "Hop the walls, GET OUT!" Every person either started going over the walls, or through the back door, while Brendon ran inside trying to hide the empty and full alcohol bottles. The cops started yelling and screaming for everyone to come out of the house, "Come out now, with your hands up!" Josh and I were the first people to go outside, but were left out since they drank nothing alcoholic, and did nothing, against the law. We waited for a good thirty minutes and surprisingly, Brendon was let off the hook. They didn't tell his parents even, luckily they didn't, or else we would've gotten caught. Brendon told us what had happened, apparently he climbed onto his roof and jumped into the pool, but knocked his nose on the side of the pools edge. He broke his nose, but already got it pushed back into place by the EMT's that also arrived at the party. He insisted on not going to the hospital and eventually, with a bit of begging, just left with a little gauze and a band aid. Brendon, being the weird kid he is, told us we still had to have a sleepover and do all of the things we did in fifth grade. (Spin the bottle, truth or dare, Ouija boards.) We cleaned up the mess his house now was, and set up a few forts. (Pairs of who was In forts together, Josh and Tyler, Brendon and Dallon, Gerard and Frank, Mikey's all alone.) We played spin the bottle, Gerard eventually started laying on top of Frank, and Gerard led Frank into the back room. (To watch Teen Titans Go, obviously.) We continued with the night and it ended magnificently, Josh and I, ended the night snuggling together watching  _The X-Files_ , we had our snacks with us and eventually, fell asleep the correct way, together. 

**okay sorry this is crappy, but give me your thoughts on this piece so far. (If you would like to)**


	7. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erm Idk blame agape for this crap.

Josh's Point of View: Tyler and I fell asleep together in the fort we built ourselves last night. We were snuggled together all night until I woke up at four a.m and my brain was not going back to sleep, so I pulled out my phone, and opened Twitter. I like to say I'm quite famous with my six hundred followers but I can't, because Brendon has seven thousand, why do people have to be attracted to him, and his huge forehead. I tweeted a tired tweet and hit post. 

_SpookyJimChristmas_

_Hey guys i'm incredibly tired, but Tyler makes it better. :) I'm a lucky duck._

Someone immediately sent a tweet back, and Josh knew he made a mistake. 

MommaDun

@SpookyJimChristmas Who is this 'Tyler' kid? Tyler sounds a lot like a boys name. I will not accept that lifestyle in my household, you're going to church with me in the morning to get rid of this, disease. 

SpookyJimChristmas

@MommaDun I'm sorry Mom, please don't do this. I can't go to church either, reasons.

MommaDun

@SpookyJimChristmas Then don't expect a place at our home. You have until tomorrow night to get your things. Find a place to stay, as long as it's nowhere near me and my family. 

Josh tucked his phone next to him with a whimper and a tear. Josh tensed up and started crying, really bad. Tyler must've felt him tense up because Tyler hugged tighter and scooted closer. Tyler asked, "Joshie, what's wrong babe? Please tell me, I hate seeing you like this." Joshs' voice was gone, his throat closed up, but still open enough to breath. He stayed silent for a second, and pulled out his phone with a sniffle. Josh showed Tyler, and Tyler also stayed silent for a second. Until, Tyler pulled Josh into a huge hug and ended it with a passionate kiss. Josh's phone dinged and Tyler asked who it was, it was Gerard and Frank, even though they were in the fort across from them. 

gothclaudia

@SpookyJimChristmas Come to Frank and I's fort, we need to tell you something important. 

SpookyJimChristmas

@gothclaudia It's Tyler, I'm coming as well, okay? Some deep crap just happened. 

Both Tyler and Josh climbed, as least awkwardly as possible, out of their fort, and were at a loss. They had no clue which fortress belonged to Frank and Gerard. They whispered, "Hey, Frank and Gerard, which one is you, give us a sign." They then saw a phone flashlight blinking inside the one tent on the far left. They walked up and whispered again, "Okay, we're coming in." They heard a faint, "okay" and continued to climb in. Once they got in they saw that Gerard has been crying and Frank was comforting him. Josh and Tyler sat on the opposite side of them and Frank started, "What in the living hell just happened?" Tyler replied rather sassily even though it wasn't intended to be, "I think Twitter shows it all." Tyler saw Josh's behavior change at this and mumbled a sorry and grabbed Josh's hand and started rubbing his knuckles in a circular pattern. Josh calmed down after a few moments and they went back to talking. Gerard spat out ,"Mikey and I are already disowned, they found our Kik and read the group chat. They know everything, know we live with Ray. His mom is super supportive." Frank nodded and said, "Frank said he can only house one more, do you want me to speak to him?" Josh nodded and looked guilty. Tyler leaned over and kissed his cheek, "It's okay Josh It'll get better." Josh kissed his cheek back ad whispered "thank you" it was almost not heard because of how quiet it was. Tyler added to break the silence in the fort, "Josh and I should get back to our tent, we'll see you guys in the morning." They both nodded and Josh exited first, but Tyler quickly following. They got into the tent and got back into the cuddling position, then, they fell asleep peacefully, in each others arms. 

 **Please guys, please, if nobody comments their thoughts, I feel like everybody hates it. Please Please comment. Also, I started a new fic, it's another highschool one, but my favorite part is Billy Joe Armstrong is a teacher as well as Kurt Kobain. So if you want, check that one out. BUT PLEASE COMMENT BECAUSE COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE GREATLY BLah blah bl** ah...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm listening to Welcome to the Black Parade, it made me remeber the time it played in Hot Topic. Speaking of which, I went yesterday and got, American Idiot shirt, Death of a Bachalor shirt, and a I'm not Okay Lanyard.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i'll update as much as possible.


End file.
